04 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 16 (Wild Card ep. 16, Block Party); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Europejskie safari - Ropucha szara (Safari Europe. The Common Toad.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Długie, ciężkie lato - część I, odc. 1 (The long, bad summer, ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pocoyo - A ku ku!, odc. 16 (Where is Pocoyo?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 1 (.) - txt.str.777 42'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Jeremy Lelliott, Jamie Williams, Orlando Brown, Rue McLanahan, Gregorry Harrison, Christopher Khayman Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 21/21 - Dom - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Ogród z duszą - odc. 2 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 5 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 6/12 - Colonizacja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Tato (Dad) - txt.str.777 112'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Gary David Goldberg; wyk.:Jack Lemmon, Olympia Dukakis, Kathy Baker, Ted Danson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 12 (Young Blades, ep. 12); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Tygrysy nie gwiżdżą najlepiej, odc. 9 (You Aint Just Whistlin Tigger); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Blow (Blow) - txt.str.777 118'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ted Demme; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Penelope Cruz, Franka Potente; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Purpurowe rzeki (Rivieres pourpres, Les (Crimson Rivers)) 101'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Mathieu Kassovitz; wyk.:Jean Reno, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Vincent Cassel, Nadia Fares; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Kwestia zaufania (Lantana) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Ray Lawrence; wyk.:Barbara Hershey, Kerry Armstrong, Rachael Blake, Anthony LaPaglia, Geoffrey Rush; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Nowa Ziemia, odc.15 (1) (Doctor Who II, ep.1, New Earth); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Ząb i pazur, odc. 16 (2) (Doctor Who II, ep. 2, Tooth and Claw); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:40 Spróbujmy razem - Ewa Zielińska; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc. 5 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (5)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Karol i William - ojciec i syn czy pretendenci do tronu (Prince Charles& Prince William); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Miłość na antypodach - cz. 1/2 (Last Frontier ep. 1/2) 89'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Simon Wincer; wyk.:Linda Evans, Jack Thompson, Jason Robards, Judy Morris; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1642 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1037 Heroiczna choroba; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach (Greatest game ever played) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Bill Paxton; wyk.:Shia LaBoeuf, Stephen Dillane, Josh Flitter, Peyton List; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie odc.3/18 - Ściśle tajne - txt.str.777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (45); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - 2009 "Hello Poland" (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Detoks (D - Tox); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Mała Brytania - odc. 3/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Mała Brytania - odc. 4/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:04 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:05 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:04 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 4 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:21 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:12 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:39 Sówka Erwin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Zamień mnie w długiego węża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 KAMA; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 03:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:56 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:44 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:09 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:34 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:57 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Ichtis 08:00 Zachować dla przyszłości 08:25 Afisz kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Shaolin 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:04 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:05 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:04 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Eurofundusze - strefa pisze projekt 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Informacje lubuskie 17:50 Sport flesz 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 22:15 Ichtis 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 4 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:21 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:12 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:39 Sówka Erwin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Zamień mnie w długiego węża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 KAMA; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 03:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:56 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:44 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:09 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:34 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:57 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 21, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 B-Daman - odc. 1, serial animowany, Japonia 2005 7:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 8:15 Przygody w siodle: Pierwsze kroki - film familijny, Australia 2003 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 54, Polska 2008 10:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Przygody Merlina - odc. 4, Wielka Brytania 2008 12:45 Czarodziejki 7 - odc. 18, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 161, USA 2008-2009 14:45 Książę William - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 16:35 King Kong kontra Godzilla - film sf, USA, Japonia 1962 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Pigułka gwałtu - odc. 27, Polska 2009 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa 21:30 2001: Odyseja komiczna - komedia, USA, Kanada, Niemcy 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Candyman - horror, USA 1992 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 8:30 Superniania - Rodzina Gubańskich 9:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 3, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:00 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 5, Polska 2008 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Adam Małysz i Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka - odc. 11, Polska 2008 12:40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:50 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 31, Polska 2009 14:50 Sopot Festival - najlepsze koncerty - Maryla Rodowicz 15:20 Siłacze 11 - Strongman - program sportowy 16:30 Wojna pokus - komedia muzyczna, USA 2003 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Człowiek za burtą - odc. 114, Polska 2009 20:35 Niania - Uciszanie Frani - odc. 115, Polska 2009 21:10 Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 23:55 Duchy Missisipi - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 2:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 4:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:40 Freddie Mercury - A Kind of Magic - koncert, 2006 6:35 VIP - program kulturalny 7:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 7:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:05 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Polski 9:05 Historia z domku na prerii - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 13:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Lotosu Baltic Cup 13:30 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 18, USA 1997 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - 1. mecz fazy grupowej: polska - wenezuela 16:55 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 17:25 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 17:50 Rażeni gromem - film dokumentalny, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 19:00 Galileo - odc. 52 20:00 Król smoków - komedia, Hongkong 1982 22:05 N1ckola - odc. 5, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 22:35 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 23:10 Julia ma dwóch kochanków - komedia romantyczna, USA, Kanada 1991 1:00 Prawo do życia, prawo do śmierci - western, Francja, Hiszpania, RFN, Włochy 1972 3:20 Podziel się posiłkiem. Koncert Gwiazd 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Trwanie i przemoc odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Europejski Tydzień Sportu dla Wszystkich - Toruń 2009; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróżnik - Zupa Nerudy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Z herbem w nazwisku - Czartoryski herbu Pogoń Litewska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Janka - odc. 9 - Napad na wyspę (Janka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W labiryncie - odc. 23 - Kto przychodzi nocą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 32; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Morze i Tag" (31); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Rozmowy na temat... - Hrabina Isabelle d'Ornano z domu Potocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wakacje - odc. 4 - Znowu razem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Agnieszka Holland; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 3/13* Srebrnik, czyli karta kredytowa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 17 - Polowanie na potwora (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 2* Cudzoziemka (Cudzoziemka); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kobieta samotna 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Krzysztof Zalewski, Paweł Wilczak, Sława Kwaśniewska, Jerzy Matula, Jerzy Trela, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Maria Chwalibóg, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 300 % normy - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zrób to - odc.2; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 3/13* Srebrnik, czyli karta kredytowa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 17 - Polowanie na potwora (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 2* Cudzoziemka (Cudzoziemka); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Agnieszka Holland; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 W labiryncie - odc. 23 - Kto przychodzi nocą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kobieta samotna 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Krzysztof Zalewski, Paweł Wilczak, Sława Kwaśniewska, Jerzy Matula, Jerzy Trela, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Maria Chwalibóg, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Żywot pani Zapolskiej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 I nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Adamek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Konkurs; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Skarb trzech łotrów 63' kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Stoor, Barbara Marszałek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Janusz Zakrzeński, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wratislavia Cantans 2008 - Muzyka na wodzie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Na niebie na ziemi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Usłyszcie mój krzyk; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Koncert kameralny Jadwigi Rappe i Ewy Pobłockiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Romanse i papierosy (Romance and Cigarettes) 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Torturro; wyk.:James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Palety - Toulouse - Lautrec - Legenda końca wieku (Palettes/Toulouse Lautrec); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Weekend z Janem Jakubem Kolskim - Światy Jana Jakuba Kolskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Weekend z Janem Jakubem Kolskim - Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Weekend z Janem Jakubem Kolskim - Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa; film muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Janem Jakubem Kolskim - Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Będzie weselej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pograbek 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Mariusz Saniternik, Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Dębska, Tadeusz Szymków, Lech Gwit, Ewa Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Porcelana w składzie słonia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Nocny Stróż odc. 16; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 9 - 4 AD II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Twarze TVG; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Święto Gdańska-M.Mrozowska Krawczyk 08:30 Z archiwum-Festiwal w Sopocie-Suleciński 08:40 Sopot z pociemniałego złota 09:15 Z Pomorza-Pasjonaci historii na Żuławach i Dolnym Powiślu 09:35 Z archiwum- Festiwal filmowy w Gdyni 09:45 Miasto z morza-B.Olechnowicz 10:10 Z Pomorza-Palczewo 10:20 Na Kociewiu-M.Kańska-Tczew 10:30 Wędrówki Jurka Boja-Kościerzyna 10:50 Z Pomorza-J.Boj-Miłoradz 11:10 Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa - cz. 1 (Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa, cz. 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Carlo Lizzani; wyk.:Barbora Bobulova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Historia i film - Maria Józefa - ostatnia królowa. Cz. 1 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ludzie z Leśnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Opowieść o studniach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wojna zaczęła się na Wybrzeżu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Bohater z Monte Casino; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jedenaste przykazanie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - A. Gosk 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - Inka; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Przed grudniem był marzec; dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 Babciu! Ratunku!; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Białe niebo Afryki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Opowieść o studniach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sprawa Przybyszewskiej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Akapit; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1 (Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Gianfranco Albano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ludzie z Leśnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Weekend z regionem - Gdańsk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Z archiwum - Likwidacja stoczni 1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Stocznia Gdańska - mitologie przestrzeni; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 3 ); relacja; STEREO 08:20 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 10:05 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 11:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Irak (Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Irak) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Irak (Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Irak) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 14:45 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 18:20 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 19:20 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League - Oslo (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 21:15 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Brazylia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 4 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Eliminacje piłkarskich MŚ 2010. Podsumowanie. Część I - Europa; STEREO 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (70) Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień I (cz. 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień I) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 10:30 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień I (cz.2) (Turniej Masters - Dzień I) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 11:20 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Michel Legrand - koncert w Sali Kongresowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus-film o profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień II (cz 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień II) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 17:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dzika Polska - Mój przyjaciel Killer; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 21:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14 - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia